Cecil Harvey
Summary Cecil Harvey is the protagonist of Final Fantasy IV, originally a Dark Knight in the service of Baron, he is dismissed from his prestigious post as the Commander of the Red Wings after questioning the king's orders to steal the Water Crystal. The final straw was pulled when he was on a mission with his friend, Kain Highwind, in which he unwittingly destroyed an entire village of summoners due to being perceived as a threat by the King, killing the mother of a young girl and the last remaining summoner, Rydia. Officially defecting from Baron's service, he begins his journey to find his purpose in life and what secrets lay hidden in his lineage. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Cecil Harvey Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: 20 | 37 in the After Years Classification: Half-Lunarian Paladin, Former Dark Knight and Commander of the Red Wings | King of Baron Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Expert Swordsman, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing (Mid-Low), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death with the Deathbringer), Can eliminate status ailments, Can revive fallen allies, Homing Attack, and Information Analysis (via Libra) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated the Mist Dragon summoned by Rydia's mother, which was powerful enough to instantly defeat Golbez's Shadow Dragon, Survived Titan's wrath) | At least Multi-Continent level (Superior to the Giant of Babil), likely Small Planet level (Fought and defeated Zeromus) | Large Planet level (Defeated The Creator, who could move the True Moon thousands of kilometers in seconds; defeated base Gilgamesh in the Depths of the True Moon; should be superior to the Lunarians who moved the Red Moon out of orbit ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to the shockwaves caused by the Giant of Babil swings) | Sub-Relativistic (Has fought Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can easily run at full speed while wearing heavy plate armor) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Defeated the Mist Dragon summoned by Rydia's mother, which was powerful enough to instantly defeat Golbez's Shadow Dragon, Survived Titan's wrath) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Tanked attacks from Zeromus, who is the manifested hatred of Zemus, far surpassing Lunarians like Golbez and Fusoya) | Large Planet level (Tanked attacks from The Creator and Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high. He can fight through entire gauntlets of monsters without tiring and regularly takes hits for his allies, even against the likes of powerful beings like Zeromus. He has also faced the God of Eidolons, Bahamut, as well as an even more powerful version of Zeromus named Zeromus EG. Range: Extended melee range with his sword; at least several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: As a Dark Knight, the Deathbringer, a legendary sword wielded by a Dark Knight of ancient times that has a chance of instantly killing foes struck unless they are explicitly immune. As a Paladin, the Mythgraven blade, a holy sword wielded by his father. Intelligence: Cecil is known as Baron's finest knight and was a terror on the battlefield with his skills of swordsmanship as a Dark Knight. His skills have not dulled as a Paladin, but his skills primarily revolve around defending his allies rather than attacking, utilizing a variety of minor White Magic and jumping into the line of fire to protect them. By The After Years, Cecil has become an effective and well-loved ruler amongst his citizens, showing that he is still an effective leader long after being relieved of command. In Dissidia he also shows the ability to switch between his forms as a Dark Knight and a Paladin to best suit the situation, manipulating light and darkness in tandem to overwhelm foes and adapt to changing battle conditions. Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of magic from which to draw his spells, his Darkness skills deal greatly reduced damage against Undead, His Dark Knight form is stronger offensively but far less agile than his Paladin and vice versa, some Dark Knight attacks use his own vitality as a cost, he cannot use his magic abilities if he's silenced or otherwise left unable to speak Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic *'Cure:' Casts a spell that heals himself of minor injuries. **'Cura:' A more powerful version of cure that heals moderate injuries. *'Esuna:' Removes negative status conditions such as poison, blinding, or paralysis on himself or allies. *'Libra:' Casts a spell that allows Cecil to view the status of the target, showing him the relative remaining fighting strength and their weaknesses. *'Protect:' Conjures a magical barrier that reduces the damage Cecil and his allies take from physical attacks. *'Raise:' Resuscitates an ally, bringing them back from the brink of death. *'Shell:' Conjures a magical barrier that reduces the damage Cecil and his allies take from magical attacks. *'Teleport:' Warps Cecil to a place of his choosing, allowing him to evade large-scale attacks. Dark Knight *'Dark Cannon:' Fires several orbs of darkness that pierce opponents and drag them into Cecil's melee range. *'Darkness/Soul Eater:' Cecil sacrifices some of his vitality to fire a dark wave that strikes foes for darkness-elemental damage or temporarily double his striking strength. In Dissidia, Cecil repeatedly stabs his opponent before sending them flying with an orb of darkness. *'Dark Flame:' Stabs the ground to release a wave of dark fire that follows the opponent through walls and into the air. *'Gravity Ball:' Fires an orb of darkness that travels downward, sending the opponent into the ground at high speed by rapidly increasing gravity should the orb make contact. *'Paladin Arts:' Blows the opponent upward with an orb of darkness before switching to Paladin and using Searchlight. *'Shadowbringer:' Steps forward to slash the opponent with an upward movement, followed by a downward slash before sending the enemy skyward with a final upward thrust. Paladin *'Luminous Shard:' Cecil sends out a wave of light with a swing of his sword, homing in on the foe to deal damage on impact. *'Paladin Force:' Fires a projectile of light to stun the foe before dealing several flying slashes, finishing them by slamming them into the ground. *'Saint's Fall:' Dives towards the opponent in a rising arc before slamming them into the floor. *'Searchlight:' Throws a magical seal that locks onto the target and fires magical projectiles. Both *'Soul Shift:' His EX Burst in Dissidia, Cecil strikes his opponent as a Paladin before throwing a spear of darkness as a Dark Knight, finishing by transforming back into a Paladin and slicing through the target with a cross-shaped slash of light, dealing massive damage. Key: Dark Knight | Paladin | The After Years Note: In the main Final Fantasy IV timeline, Cecil never returns to being a Dark Knight as becoming a Paladin is part of his character arc. However, in Dissidia, which has numerous indication that it is part of the overall canon, Cecil switches between his two roles freely. As a result, it should be noted on a versus thread whether or not he has this ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Users Category:Good Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Knights Category:Kings Category:Paladins Category:Aliens Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5